Yuru Yuri in heavenly host
by otakufan375
Summary: Kyoko had everyone perform a charm to keep them connected to each other but they sound themselves inside a haunted school


"Hey everyone I found something very interesting" Kyoko said

"Is it something stupid?" Yui asked

"No, it's actually something very interesting" Kyoko said

"What is it?" Sakurako asked

Kyoko pulled out a paper doll charm.

"I read that if you perform this charm with your friends then you're destined to be close with each other forever" Kyoko said

"You can't trust everything you read" Himiwari said

"I think we should do it anyway, it sounds very interesting" Chitose said

"Since my sister wants to do this then I have no choice but to participate in it as well" Chizuru said

"Fine, let's get this over with" Yui said

"If Yui wants to do it then I want to do it too!" Chinatsu said

"Let's get started!" Akari said

"Let's hurry up and do this!" Ayano said

Kyoko explained how the charm is supposed to work. They were supposed to chant Sachiko we beg of you nine times and rip the doll into eight pieces. The other girls did what they were instructed to do and now each of them have a piece paper in their hands.

"And now all of us are connected to each other" Kyoko said

The lights in the room went out all of sudden. The girls were confused because they were pretty sure that it wasn't storming hard enough for the power to be knocked out.

"A power outage? Why?" Ayano asked

"Did the power line get knocked down by the storm?" Sakurako asked

"I don't think so, it's not windy enough for a power line to get knocked down" Himiwari said

"Then why did the power go out?" Akari asked

The room started to shake all of sudden. The girls started to freak out by the sudden shaking.

"Is this an earthquake?" Chitose asked

"I think it is! We need to take cover under something right now!" Chitose said

Before the girls could do anything the floor beneath them opened up and they started to fall down the floor. They all screamed and everything went black for them after that. Ayano opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She looked around and saw that she was in a classroom but it wasn't a classroom that she was familiar with.

"Where am I?" Ayano asked herself

Ayano tried to get up but she felt an intense pain in her ankle. She fell back down and grabbed her ankle.

"It looks like I sprained my ankle" Ayano said

Ayano managed to stand up. She looked around the class and spotted someone on the floor. She saw that it was Kyoko and she was unconscious.

"Kyoko!" Ayano said

Ayano went over to the spot where Kyoko was. She started to shake her. She wanted her to wake up. She wanted to make sure that she was okay. Kyoko grumbled and opened her eyes and saw that Ayano was next to her.

"Ayano?" Kyoko asked

"I'm glad you're okay Kyoko" Ayano said

Kyoko looked around the room and didn't recognize the room that she was in.

"Where are we?" Kyoko asked

"I wish I knew" Ayano said

"Let's have a look around. Maybe we'll find something that'll help us figure out where we are" Kyoko said

"That sounds like a plan" Ayano said

Ayano winced at the pain in her ankle, that didn't go by unnoticed by Kyoko.

"What's wrong Ayano? Are you hurt?" Kyoko said

"It's just my ankle, I think I sprained it" Ayano said

"Lean towards me and I'll give you support" Kyoko said

Ayano blushed at the thought of leaning against Kyoko.

" _Lean against Kyoko? There's no way I can do that!"_ Ayano thought

"I-I'm fine, I can walk on my own" Ayano said

"Don't lie to me Ayano, I can tell that you can barely stand. Now stop being stubborn and accept my help" Kyoko said

"I guess I have no choice" Ayano said

Kyoko was walking with Ayano leaning against her. They looked around and spotted a newspaper clipping on the wall. Kyoko told Ayano to stay there while she goes to look at the article that was on the wall. Kyoko found out that the name of the school that they were probably in was Heavenly Host elementary school. Kyoko saw that the date was 1926.

" _1926? That can't be right. That would mean that this school is over 50 years old"_ Kyoko said

Kyoko went back over to Ayano and told her what she discovered. Ayano paled when she heard what Kyoko had just read.

"What on earth happened? All we did was perform a little spell to keep all of us connected" Ayano said

"I don't know, but I think what we should be doing right now is looking for our friends. If we can find them then we can put all of our heads together and try to think of a way to get out of here" Kyoko said

"I agree, let's go find them" Ayano said

"Not so fast Ayano" Kyoko said

"What is it?" Ayano asked

"We need to get that ankle of yours treated first and after a little rest then we can go look for our friends" Kyoko said

Ayano wanted to argue but she just kept her mouth shut in the end because she knew that arguing with Kyoko was useless. Ayano just nodded and the two girls went out in the hallway and looked around for some type of infirmary. They ended go into another classroom and the first thing that they noticed was a skeleton. They froze in horror.

"Is that a dead body?" Ayano asked

"Of course not! It's just a prop" Kyoko said

They went over to the skeleton and noticed a foul smell coming from the skeleton.

"It's actual corpse" Ayano said

"No way" Kyoko said

Kyoko was starting to freak out but Ayano managed to calm her down a little.

You two" The voice said

They stopped and turned around and saw that there was blue flame floating above the skeleton.

"You two are the latest victims, are you not?" The voice said

"A ghost! I can't take much more of this!" Ayano said

"Relax Ayano" Kyoko said

"Who are you?" Kyoko asked

"I was brought here against my will and confined just like you" The spirit said

"Confined? Are you saying that there's no way out?" Ayano asked

"I'm afraid not. This school exists in a reality all on its own, cut off from the world you know" The spirit said

"So why have we been brought here?" Ayano asked

"They brought you here. They're constantly bringing new victims into this school. More and more all the time. Sinless innocents one after another. This is a cursed, multidimensional nexus, multiple planes of existence, all piled on top of one another, created by powerful, vengeful spirits" The spirit said

There was loud sound that sounded like thunder. The girls jumped but they stayed where they were because they wanted to hear what else the spirit wanted to tell them.

"Closed space or perhaps closed spaces. You and we as well, are the unlucky victims of an inescapable abduction" The spirit said

"Closed spaces?" Ayano asked

"Indeed and it seems you two are not the only ones to have been brought here. I'm sensing numerous others" The spirit said

"What?!" Ayano said

"Does that mean everyone else is here too? Are they okay? I wonder? "Ayano thought

"So our friends are in this school too?" Kyoko asked

"I don't know the exact number but I do know that others were pulled into these spaces as you at the same time as you. They are definitely in this school" The spirit said

"Everyone's here Ayano that's such a relief" Kyoko said

"However, you cannot meet them" The spirit said

"They are definitely here in this school. But the space they occupy is different from the space that we occupy. If you wish to see your friends, you must fine some means of entering their space, or bringing into this space. But even then, escape is nigh impossible but at least you'll be able to die together" The spirit said

"Does that mean that there's no way out?" Kyoko asked

"You said we were brought here by vengeful spirits. Who are they and why have taken us?" Ayano asked

"I don't know neither the motives of our captors nor a means of escaping this hell. All I know is that with some effort you can at least live out your days together, in the same space. And that alone is fate worth fighting for. Two heads are better than one. Your chances and your opportunities are so much greater when working together. Do whatever you can to find a way out of here. Don't end up like us" The spirit said

After the spirit was done talking they heard the door to the classroom open. The two girls were about to go through the door but Ayano screamed which caused Kyoko to look over to Ayano.

"What's wrong Ayano?" Kyoko asked

Kyoko wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. She sensed so much malice in this place. She saw Ayano pointing in a random direction. Kyoko looked in the direction that she was pointing at and froze. There was a little girl in a ripped, red dress. She also had black hair. She was looking at them with a creepy look on her face.

"Ayano, we need to run!" Kyoko said

"Okay!" Ayano said

As they were wondering around, they found the infirmary and went inside so they could treat Ayano's injury. Kyoko sat Ayano on the bed and looked around the room for any medical supplies. She found some bandages and brought them back over to Ayano. Kyoko asked Ayano to take off her shoe and sock. Ayano blushed and was about to refuse but remembered when Kyoko told her to stop being stubborn. She took off her shoe and sock and let Kyoko wrap the bandages around her ankle. After she was done. She told Ayano to get some rest. Kyoko lied down on the bed next hers.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kyoko asked

"A little but it still hurts" Ayano said

"Let's wait until its well enough to walk on" Kyoko said

They heard a scream and recognized the voice of that scream. It was Sakurako's voice.

"Was that Sakurako?" Ayano asked

"Yes, I think it was" Kyoko said

Kyoko got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ayano asked

"I'm gonna go look for Sakurako and if she's not anywhere then I'll come back here" Kyoko said

Ayano saw Kyoko leave the room and she felt unsafe without her by her side but she trusted Kyoko so she decided to wait for her until she came back. As she was waiting she heard a voice. She jumped and looked around to see where it was coming from. She didn't see anything. Ayano assumed that it was just her imagination. She lied back down and closed her eyes. She heard the voice again. Ayano got up and looked behind and saw a shadow figure behind her. She looked at the figure in horror. She saw that the figure was approaching her slowly.

"I have to get out here" Ayano said

Ayano got out the bed and went to the door to open it but to her horror the door wouldn't open. Ayano kept pulling but no matter how much she pulled the door wasn't budging at all. Ayano looked at the door and saw that there was something on it. It looked like it was hair and there was a lot of it. There was no way she could tear away all that hair. The shadow would catch her if tried to pull away all the hair by herself. Ayano needed to find something to help her get all that hair off. Ayano looked back and saw the desk on the other side of the room.

Ayano didn't want to do it because of the risk but she would do anything to get out of the room. She started to walk over to the desk but holes started to appear in the floor. Ayano had to watch her step because she didn't want to fall in. The shadow was following her but she managed to avoid it. She made it to the desk and found two things that might help her get rid of that hair that was on the door. She grabbed the matches and the rubbing alcohol and dashed back at the door. She covered the door with the alcohol and lit match and touched the door with the lit match. The flames burned off the hair and Ayano tried opening the door again. The door opened and Ayano dashed out of the room as fast as she could.

Ayano stopped and leaned near the wall. Ayano collapsed to her knees and started the throw up. Ayano was sick of this place, she just wanted to leave this place as fast as she could. She heard footsteps and thought that the shadow had followed her out of the room. She looked up and saw that it was Kyoko.

"Ayano, are you okay?" Kyoko asked

Ayano glared at Kyoko at started to release all of her frustrations on her.

"Where were you when I was in trouble?" Ayano asked

"I was looking around to see if I could find Eli but she wasn't anywhere. What are you doing out here?" Kyoko asked

"I was trapped in the infirmary with a ghost trying to kill me while you were out here!" Ayano said

"I'm sorry, Ayano" Kyoko said

"Why did you leave me in there all alone? Did you realize how scared I was?" Ayano asked

Kyoko was silent, she didn't know how to respond to Ayano's questions. She was only gone for a minute and now Ayano was telling her that a spirit tried kill her. Ayano was terrified of the haunted school that they were trapped in. Ayano had finally cracked under pressure and let out all of her frustrations and Kyoko was the target of her frustrations. Kyoko looked down and started to feel guilty. She shouldn't have left Ayano all alone. Kyoko thought that it was best for the two of them to split up.

"Ayano, I think we should split up for now. I'll go this way and you go that way" Kyoko said

Kyoko went the way that she chose to go and walked down the hallway. Kyoko heard a voice down the hallway and decided to follow it.

Ayano was still on the ground and was starting to feel guilty because of all the things that she had just said to Kyoko. She didn't mean to say all those mean things to her. Ayano got up and walked down in the direction that Kyoko went down so she could find her and apologize to her. Ayano was walking and decided to check out the restrooms. She looked through some of the stalls. She noticed that there was a rope hanging in one stall. She tried to open it but it was stuck. Ayano tried to use force to open. It took some effort but she was able to pry it open.

What she saw left her in shock. She saw that Kyoko was hanging from the stall. She noticed that the rope was around her neck. Ayano was horrified but she had to find a way to free her from the noose. Ayano had to move fast before it was too late. She looked around and saw that there was nothing she could use. She remembered that there was a bucket outside the bathroom but Ayano didn't want to leave Kyoko like this. Ayano decided that the bucket wouldn't work.

"Hang on Kyoko!" Ayano said

Ayano got an idea. If she could stand on the seat try to lift Kyoko up so she could get some air back and try to untie the noose at the same time then there was a chance that Kyoko could be saved. Ayano decided to go with her plan. She was able to lift Kyoko and was able to untie her noose. They both fell down. Ayano looked at Kyoko and saw that she wasn't breathing. Ayano was scared that she was too late but she decided to not give up until the end. Ayano put her head to Kyoko's chest and heard that she still had a heartbeat but it was starting to slow down because she wasn't breathing. Ayano decided to perform CPR on her.

Ayano pushed on Kyoko's chest as hard as she could. She put her mouth to Kyoko's and started to breath down her throat. After performing these acts for a couple of minutes Ayano felt Kyoko move. She looked down and saw the girl coughing and opened her eyes. Ayano was relieved that she was able to save her friend. Kyoko opened her eyes and saw Ayano staring down at her. Kyoko looked at her with a terrified look on her face. Kyoko pushed Ayano away and started to run down the hall way. Ayano's blood went cold because she remembered that there were wires down that hallway. The wires were strong enough to cut her finger. If Kyoko continued to run down in that direction then she would cut into pieces. Ayano got up and ran after Kyoko. Ayano was in pain because of her ankle but she just ignored it and kept going. She saw that Kyoko was almost at the wired hallway. Ayano needed to pick up the pace or else Kyoko would die.

Ayano ran as fast as she could she was able to catch and stop Kyoko by grabbing her by the wrist. Ayano yanked her and both girls fell. Ayano grabbed on to Kyoko tightly and refused to let go. Kyoko was screaming at her to let go but Ayano refused to let go. After a while Kyoko calmed down. Ayano still held on to her just in case she tried to run away. Ayano asked her why she freaked out like that.

"You don't remember?" Kyoko asked

"Remember what?" Ayano asked

"You were the one who hung me in the bathroom" Kyoko said

Ayano's blood went cold when she heard what Kyoko had just told her. Ayano tried to kill one of her best friends. Ayano shook her head, she refused to believe that she tried to kill her. Kyoko looked at Ayano and saw that she really didn't remember anything at all. Ayano started to cry. She didn't want to believe that she almost killed her friend but she knew that Kyoko was no liar. She was sobbing so much because of the crime that she had almost committed. Ayano started apologize over and over again. Kyoko embraced Ayano in a comforting hug and told that she forgave her. Kyoko assumed that Ayano was possessed by some of the vengeful spirits in this place.

"I'm so sorry!" Ayano cried

"I forgive you Ayano, it's not your fault" Kyoko said

They stayed in this position for a while. Kyoko thanked Ayano for saving her.

"Thanks for saving me Ayano" Kyoko said

Ayano only nodded in reply. As soon as the girls could recollect themselves then they would start to look for their friends so that they could back to the real world.


End file.
